Tuesday
by angelofjoy
Summary: The week is only just beginning and Steve wonders why Danny is so happy...Edited, this was a one shot, now its a little longer. War is being waged between the partners...
1. Tuesday Morning

**A/N: This is a short little one short that was inspired by a resent story by Qweb. It is a fanfiction about a fanfiction, it's weird I know, but I have permission from the lady herself to use her material and I dedicate this little ficlette and the inspiration to her.**

**If you have not read her story M is for… I suggest you look it up, and though the story is short it is brilliant, and I think it was more her Authors Notes that inspired this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**As always I do not own any of the Hawaii Five-O characters or the material that was written by Qweb.**

_Hawaii Five-O_

Tuesday

Tuesday, was it really only Tuesday?

The work week had only just begun but for Steve McGarrett the wrapping up of a major case meant the end of his stresses and the beginnings of the daunting task of finishing all the paperwork that followed the case. It was a loathed task of the navy vet but he had risen with the sun to return to work, a place he had come to truly enjoy, and vowed to get started on the not so enjoyable task. He was determined to get it finished so that they could dive into something more fun, like a kidnapping or a drug cartel.

Steve sat at his desk for a good hour and a half, checking his emails, watching for the inner office mail to arrive and just plain ignoring the incidence report that was staring him in the face, because there had been an incidence, a big one, and it had caused Detective Daniel Williams to have a fit; a rather large, loud, ranting fit about protocol and police brutality, more so Steve's idea of police brutality.

Steve was almost certain that the rant would spill over to the next day, but when Danny walked into the office he was smiling, no wait, he was humming and seemed to be in a chipper and clandestine mood, but it was only Tuesday. Why, why was Danny happy, what was he hiding? Steve was actually shocked at the sight as Danny sauntered through the office, straightening his tie as he walked, with a knowing smile plastered across his face. Something had to be terribly wrong.

"Hey Danno," Steve said as he stood in the doorway of his office.

"Oh morning Steve," Danny smiled over his shoulder, "how goes the paper work?" he asked and continued with his humming.

"Slowly," Steve sighed.

"Better get on that," Danny said and turned toward his mail slot, "I had most of mine finished yesterday."

"Oh good for you, were you in a rush? Was there a baseball game yesterday? Did the Yankees win?" Steve asked suspicious still of Danny's humming.

"We're in the off season," Danny said as he looked at Steve with suspicion. "There wasn't even training camp." He added, "and no, I wasn't in a rush, I'm just responsible when it come to paper work, its protocol."

"Oh right," Steve smiled and shrugged it off as he flipped over a manila envelope and the shuffled it to the bottom of his mail pile as if he weren't really trying to covertly interrogate his partner.

Danny turned back to his mail and his humming.

"Did you have Grace last night?" Steve asked trying to get to the bottom of Danny's good mood, especially after being shot at yesterday.

"Ha, on a school night, forget about it!" Danny laughed. "There's not a chance. Hell would literally have to freeze over, before I got to see my daughter on days that were designated as Rachel's." Danny grumbled.

"Hmm," Steve sighed and turned toward his office only to hear Danny humming once again.

"Alright, who is she then? Is she pretty?" Steve asked, impatiently now.

"Who…?" Danny asked.

"You're new girl, is she Hawaiian?" Steve smiled a sly smile as he nudged Danny's arm, "or did you find the one Jerseyan in Oahu?"

"Oh, her names Karen…What the hell Steve, there is no new girl!" Danny practically yelled, "What is the matter with you?" he asked extremely annoyed and on the verge of one of his fits. "Why are you interrogating me?"

"Danno, it has to be something," Steve said almost as annoyed and anxious as his partner, "you're humming, what the hell is going on?" he asked as if the world was ending. "You don't hum, you rant, and if you sing its Bon Jovi and only Bon Jovi!"

"Oh my God," Danny burst out laughing. "That is what this is all about?"

"Yes," Steve said and folded his arms, "I need answers Williams, this is not like you and I may have to take drastic measures if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Steven," Danny said and tried to keep a straight face, "I was driving home last night and this song came on the radio and as I listened to it, the lyrics just changed in my head and now it's stuck there. It's not because I'm happy; because I'm not, you did almost get me killed again yesterday. May I remind you? It's just making my day a little more bearable." Danny smiled and turned away humming again.

"What song?" Steve asked still unconvinced.

"You don't want to know," Danny laughed this time mischief in his own demeanor.

"Yes, I do!" Steve stated and jumped in front of Danny to stop his escape, "you're killing me here."

"No, really, you don't," Danny said and couldn't make eye contact through his laughter.

"Yes, I do!" Steve said as he reached out and grabbed Danny by the shoulders. "What is so amusing?"

"Alright," Danny giggled, "but you asked for it…" he said and started to sing out loud and with much zeal.

_"M" is for the million ways he kills you._

_"C" is for Camaro, though it's mine._

_"Ga" is for the sound of someone choking._

_"Rr" is for the growl he does so fine._

_"E" is for the noise of distant screaming._

_"T-T" stands for trouble that's times three._

_Put them all together, it's "McGarrett,"_

_The man who'll be the death of me._

Steve stopped and stared as his jaw hit the floor and Danny started to laugh hysterically once more. The long on Steve's face made him buckle with laughter and Danny only moved, and tried to stop, when he could feel the sharp pain starting to develop in his sides. He stood, tried to take a deep breath but he could not, the look was still plastered all over Steve's face.

"Oh the look on your face," Danny laughed as he put a hand over his heart and buckled with laughter once more. "I think it's made my day!"

Turning from his dumb struck partner, and walking into his office, Danny sauntered away humming once more, "Get back to work, McGarrett," he stated, "you have an incidence report with my name on it, so get going." He added and closed his office door behind him.

Steve stood for a few more moments, dumb struck before he turned and walked back to his own office. "This mean's war, Danny Boy," Steve said to himself as he looked back through the horizontal blinds toward Danny's office and saw his partner already deep into his work, that silly grin still on his face.

What a way to start a Tuesday.


	2. Tuesday Afternoon

**A/N: Alight, because Qweb posted a response from Steve, because Qweb changed the title of her story to Fight Songs, and because Qweb is brilliant and you should all check her stories out (all of them), I jumped off that bridge too and wrote Steve's retort. Hope you like it. Don't ask me if there is more to come, I don't know, but if Qweb writes more in her Fight Song's I'll probably add more to Tuesday.**

**As always I own nothing that belongs to CBS and the songs are renditions skillfully crafted by Qweb and used with permission.**

**Enjoy**

Tuesday Afternoon

After lunch the Five-Os returned to the office to do more of the work most in law enforcement would call the real police work. Chin and Kono had been busy all morning with paper work, Kono had written another qualifications exam and then had hunkered down for a long afternoon of her own reports, while Chin shifted through their already complete files to make sure every i was dotted and t was crossed, while McGarrett returned to his incidence report that he still hadn't finished.

Danny sat in his office, reviewing his own files from the previous day when Steve caught his attention. He was on his phone, speaking quickly and pacing; never a good sign for the navy vet. He had a look of sheer determination on his face as he paced, and though Danny couldn't hear any of the conversation, he was sure that things were not fairing well for the person on the other end. Danny was sure there was another case just around the corner and he dove back into his paper work to make sure he was finished and ready to follow McGarrett back into battle.

Several minutes later Danny's office phone rang, he noticed it was McGarrett's inner office line and picked up right away, "what?" he asked but was met with nothing more than a terribly synthesized version of 'Oh Danny Boy', sounding more like hold music then an incoming call. He slammed the receiver down onto the phone, pushed himself away from his desk and marched across the office toward McGarrett's.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked as he stood in the doorway of McGarrett's SEAL sanctum, his hands on his hips, and annoyance on his face.

"Payback," Steve smiled as he looked up from the paperwork before him.

"Payback for what?" Danny asked.

"For this morning's incident," Steve smiled.

"You asked for it," Danny stated, turned and walked back to his office, then realizing he hadn't asked Steve about his heated conversation, so, Danny marched back across the office and stood in the door again, "do we have another case yet?" he asked straight to the point.

"No," Steve shook his head.

"Are you finished your paper work from yesterday?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve answered.

"Would you hurry up?" Danny sighed.

"When it's done, you'll get it to go through," Steve stated and shooed Danny out of his office.

Danny sat for a long time at his desk, his files in immaculate condition and ready to be passed off for final clearance and filing. The case, as far as he was concerned was done, so it was time to start looking for something new, or the week would drag on and on in tedious nothingness. He began his search with the HPD website for resent incidence reports and calls for today when a knock at his door captured his attention and he looked up to see Kono, Chin and Steve standing back as a man in a black suit with a bow tie and a big smile knocked again.

"Yes…" Danny asked as he opened the door to his office, "can I help you?"

"Are you Detective Daniel Williams?" the man asked.

"Is that the name on the door," Danny asked and looked at the glass office door.

"It is indeed sir," The man smiled.

"Then I guess I'm your guy," Danny sighed.

"Oh good, I have a singing telegram for you," the man stated happily, and before Danny could protest, the man started to belt out 'Oh Danny Boy.'

Danny sighed deeply and crossed his arms, as he could hear his coworkers snickering behind the very boisterous singer. When the rendition was done, the man placed a fresh flower lei around Danny's neck, handed him a business card and bowed. Danny remained silent until the man had left the office completely before he dared to look up at the giggling cohorts around him.

"I'm going to kill you McGarrett." Danny hissed angrily and turned back to his office.  
>"What is going on?" Kono asked through her giggles.<p>

"War," Steve smiled and turned back to his office to complete his paper work.

"What does that mean?" Kono asked her cousin as they both stood dumbstruck in their doorways.

"I have no idea, but it sounds like they have it out for each other today." Chin laughed.

"Is that how our week is going to be?" Kono asked with a sigh. "Does McGarrett know that Danny had range time scheduled for Wednesday evening and he wants it instead?"

"Both of them are loaded guns ready to go off," Chin sighed and turned back to his office. "Who knows what prompted this feud."

"Hmm," Kono huffed and turned back to her office as well.

As the afternoon wore on, Danny's embarrassment waned but the fragrance from the flowers around his neck were a constant reminder of the war that Steve was seemingly waging. Finally, just before he was ready to call it quits for the day Steve walked out of his office and motioned for each of the other members of the team to join him in the bullpen.

"What now?" Danny sighed, "I want to go home!"

"I finished my paper work," Steve smiled, "and we have a new case." He added.

Danny sighed deeply and hung his head.

"Kono this is for you," Steve smiled and handed her a case file. "This is for you Chin and Danny, I've saved the best for you." he said and handed Danny a file of his own.

"What's so great about it?" Danny asked as he opened the file and looked at the first page. It was not the regular report he was used to seeing, instead it was one piece of paper and written in McGarrett's hand, down the center, was a poem, no, lyrics.

"Read it out loud," Steve smiled mischief in his eyes, "I worked so hard on it; just for you."

"No," Danny stated.

"If you don't, I'm going to sing it and you don't want that do you Danny Boy?" Steve asked with a smile.

"No!" Danny practically yelled as Kono began to giggle and Chin stared on in amusement.

"Come on Danno, read it!" Steve smiled brightened.

"Fine," Danny sighed and began reading what was on the page:

_Oh, Danny boy, the cuffs, the cuffs are calling._

_Make an arrest and bring the bad guys in._

_Then you'll complain how much you miss New Jersey._

_You'll wave your hands and sputter when I grin._

Danny only made it through the first stanza before his foul look had morphed into a grin and his team mates were humming along to the tune that had been so familiar all day.

Steve smiled proudly and motioned with his hand for Danny to continue.

_You'll rant about the sunshine and the pineapples,_

_About grenades and roofs and sharks and so,_

_And, yes, we know, you say you hate Hawaii,_

_But when you book 'em, Danny boy, you love it so._

Chin and Kono burst with congratulatory applause as the dramatic reading, accompanied by their humming came to an end.

"That was awesome Steve!" Kono stated happily.

"Very creative, and so accurate," Chin added and turned back to his file.

"Is this why it took you so long to get the paper work done?" Danny asked as he flipped the page in the file and saw the incidence report staring up at him.

"Yes, I will admit, I had to put a lot of though and effort into this, and I think I started over a few too many times, but I had to get it just right Danno," Steve smiled as playfully punched Danny in the shoulder. "It's pretty spectacular isn't it?" he asked mockingly and turned back, to his office.

Danny shook his head in defeat as he turned back to his office with McGarrett's paper work in hand. He sat down at his desk only to have the phone ring again and he picked up without looking at the ID, "Williams," he answered but was only met with the horrible hold music once more.


	3. Tuesday Evening

**A/N: Alright everyone, here is the final chapter for the Ficlette for Qweb. She told me I needed to wrap things up for Danny and Steve and their feud, so here is that ending. If you haven't read her Fight Songs I suggest you check them out. They are brilliant!**

**Thanks for reading.**

Tuesday Evening

Danny flipped through Steve's paper work but couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. He kept flipping back to the front page and staring down at the lyrics, the tune now stuck in his head, as he thought about the brilliance that had been his rousing rendition of the M.O.T.H.E.R. song and the fact that Steve had waged war out in the open when his song had been nothing more then a moment shared between them. He knew that he would have to retaliate so that Chin and Kono would know the beginnings of this day long feud, but at the same time he was ready to let it drop. Steve had put in some effort, granted, and the lyric was really well done. He laughed as he sang it to himself and then turned over the file again.

"I'll get you McGarrett, just you wait." Danny said to himself as he casually glanced at the ceiling and saw the little black globes that covered the security cameras. A smile spread across Danny's face as the little eyes in the skies looked down on him. "Got cha!" Danny said and turned to his computer to see if he could get access the way Kono had taught him.

5-0

Kono jumped as her computer pinged, interrupting her searching and database scans, as she opened the e-mail and clicked on the ling sent from Danny. She watched as the surveillance camera footage played back a silent confrontation between Steve and Danny, the time on the footage was early that morning. It ended with Danny buckling with laughter and a look of shock that no one had ever seen before on Steve McGarrett's face. She couldn't help but giggle at the look, as the video looped and started to play again.

"Oh wow," Kono gasped as she closed the link and watched as Chin stepped across the office and entered Danny's personal space. Standing, Kono knew in and instant as Danny laughed when Chin entered that he had gotten the same e-mail with the same footage. She bolted across the hall to hear the explanation with her cousin.

5-0

Steve looked up from his new file and cut himself off, in his conversation with the Governor about the new case, when he saw Kono fly across the hall and enter the detective's office.

"Is everything alright McGarrett?" the governor asked concerned by Steve sudden silence.

"I think I'm going to have to call you back," Steve stated as he watched both Kono and Chin buckle with laughter, but he couldn't see Danny who was still seated at his desk.

"What is going on Steve?" the governor asked frantically.

"I don't know I have to find out. I'll call you back," Steve stated and hung up the phone on the Governor of Hawaii.

5-0

Chin and Kono laughed so hard that there were tears rolling down Kono's face and Chin had to sit down to catch his breath as Steve burst in looking frantic, which caused them all to burst into laughter once more.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"I'm just evening the playing field," Danny smiled and turned his computer monitor toward Steve to show the surveillance footage of the look on his face.

"You didn't!" Steve stated as Kono and Chin started to laugh before they had even stopped.

"Such are the spoils of war!" Danny smiled, "and now we're going to be diplomatic about this feud you started; to see who among us the victors in this battle be."

"You are terrible," Steve sighed as the video surveillance continued to play on loop.

"This is what you get for waging war on a man who grew up with two younger sisters and a younger brother!" Danny stated, "So let's vote. Who's song rendition was better; my McGarrett song with sound effects and which I actually sang, or McGarrett's Danny Boy that I had to read out loud because he couldn't sing it?"

Chin and Kono shared a silent glance and their decision was made.

"_M is for the million ways he kills you_." Kono sang.

"_C is for Camaro, though its mine_," Danny joined in a smile spreading across his face once again

"_Ga is for the sound of someone choking_," Chin continued.

"_Rr is for the growl he does so fine_." They sang together.

Steve's jaw dropped to the floor again as the three other burst with laughter once more, cutting off their singing and ending the feud as no one had the capacity to speak again for several minutes.

"It's the sound effects, they win it for you Williams," Kono giggled as she dried her tears.

"Better luck next time McGarrett." Danny stated and leaned back in his chair victoriously.

"Thank God tomorrow is Wednesday!" Steve sighed, shook his head, and walked out of Danny's office.

"Curiosity killed the Cat, McGarrett, next time I tell you to leave it alone, maybe you should!" Danny called, causing the cousins to giggle again as Steve walked toward his office, flipping Danny the bird as he went.

End.


End file.
